Shukaku's Bad Day
by shadowxxx
Summary: Shukaku's poorly written Bad Day im a artist not a writer feel free to review my mistakes


Summary: One-shot unless i can think of a few days of Shukaku's days with Bunpuku or whatever lol open to suggestion

Disclaimer : Naruto © Kishimoto Maskashi

Meh if no one going to writing a story when I have an idea I'd like to see written then I'll make everyone suffer my poor writing skill with my 1st Naruto story lol any advice to fix is welcome im a artist not a writer I just have ideas I wanna see and art to go with some…

Shukaku's Really Bad Day

For Shukaku the day started off like any other day a little killing for a lot of death there in the expansion of his desert. A perfectly ordinary day in his long glorious life, crushing and smashing and squashing along with consuming the blood and the chakra all the little things to kill before him. Only growing stronger and stronger with each one as his desert grow and slowly he would cover the world with Sand and blood and his power would be absolute. Shukaku would show the Kyuubi that having more tails doesn't matter especially when the world was not but an Eternal Desert.

All the world's sand would be enriched by blood seal of his JuinJutsu and the Power of his Magnet release would be infused thou the blood and the seal. Truly the day was a Great day he was near to reaching another edge of the Wind Country where the land met the sea when he came across more things to kill. The new group was fun to kill more so then the normal group within the wind country who would run and hide with few every trying to face his awesome power. This group thou full of red heads whose Chakra was s full of life were all daring to fight and challenge his power. They were fun and the looks of horror as he crushed and smashed and squashed them were great and the fact that they were fighting with FuinJutsu made it all the more hilarious.

It was Hilarious, right up until the word of the of the leading red hairs word to encourage the other their slaughter reached him. " We cannot let this Abomination to the Sealing Arts to continue spreading that horrible sealing style to wonder and shame Our sacred gift…"upon those words the fight became something personal and He now had to address it personally beyond letting them know there gonna die.

He was "Ichibi no Shukaku" and he would stand to have his sealing style, his marking designed by a god among man, the Sage who gave life and power to him and the other Bijuu to be insulted. So now he would have to let the fool know just how power and unstoppable his Juinjutsu was and when the Man stood tall looked him and the eye without fear and proceeded to introduce himself as "Uzumaki Youko Clan head and Sealing Master" and then say that with the power of the Uzumaki Sealing style they could seal him into something as simple as a Tea Kettle give time to prepare a few Sealing Arrays.

That Shukaku remembered he had laughed at and told the man that he would give him and his clan a week to ready thou should any of them tried to escape he would continue their slaughter faster than the hour at most it take him to break free of the Tea Kettle. The deal was simple and would prove have power before he crushed them and destroyed any and every seal he could find made by them, for no mere Tea Kettle could contain the power of a Bijuu.

So after a week's pasting Shukaku returned from massacring a nearby village and indulging himself though the possession of the bodies of a few villagers that the Uzumaki Clan were ready with a large Array and Sealing Altar with a average sized Kettle upon it. Uzumaki Youko stood at its head staring him down as thou to dare him to back down from the challenge of his lesser sealing Style. So with a laugh and a promise to kill them all within the hour Shukaku stepped into the sealing array and allowed the sealing to begin. Shukaku can remember well the last look into Uzumaki Youko Green eyes and the smugness in them.

Shukaku can remember how once the sealing was complete and he had examined the seals and its layers to find that other then there pathetic attempt to contain him there were sealing to reinforce the Kettle ,minor seals to hinder and make him tranquil and seals to rebuild it once he destroyed it escaping along. For those Seals Shukaku remember considering keeping the thing after escaping the storing the blood of the Uzumaki in it after he killed them all in 59mins. Shukaku was looking forward to watching the smugness and slight amusement out of the red hairs eyes and taking away the hope he would allow them to build as he slowly broke each seal. The day was a good day to be Shukaku he would get should a laugh from the Clans faces when he shattered all the seals in the last second. The dramatics would be worth taking the time to slowly break the seals and give the fools that hope before their blood and chakra would be consumed in his seals and sand.

And that last min Shukaku remember throwing all the power of his Juinjustu at the layers of seals containing him and how they broke under his like the soon to be dead Clan. He would broke them crush their spirits and their bones his power would infuse into the sand his juinjutsu would pour blood and chakra into it and he'd use it to kill them all. But when his power reached for the sand of his desert it was stopped and he found himself entrapped into another seal only more powerful then the last. Upon this discovery he remember the blinding rage as a hour had passed the he found this prison hold the dimension of a larger Tea Kettle. A kettle which he quickly shattered with his power to find another and another and another all slightly larger than the last and feeling how the seals on each Kettle he destroy transferred to the one before it rebuilding the kettle and the seals on those Kettles pulled at his power to trap it within them.

The Uzumaki Bastard had tricked him and as he continued to blast his way through the kettles his power being drained by each the Seals begin the form a message to read out a message. "You face a downward swirl your power is greatest at its beginning, so as you swirl outwards to your freedom you only grow weaker this is the power of the Uzumaki you will never win against it…a Tanuki should know better than to take up a foxes challenge-Uzumaki Youko." Somewhere in his rage Shukaku was sure Kyuubi was to blame for this and he would destroy that clan and any other red head he came across..

Shukaku cannot remember how many times he destroyed and redestroyed kettles or how long it took to get to what he could feel was the last of the kettles from the way all others kettles power feed back into it…Shukaku remember cackling madly as he plotted to hunt down the bastards for the trickery. He would kill each member with the exact kettle each member had designed everyone of those Red haired Bastards would die. Shukaku remembers his Glee as he broke through the Last kettle and found a young bald boy before him clasped in prayer and a postitively ancient man with long white hair and a smug look and green gold eyes along with a mischief. Only when the boy unclasped his hands and Juinjutsu swirled out from the kenji of ukeru "accept" and Kokoro "heart" and connected with his own JuinJutsu markings did he understand fully what the Uzumaki had done..

And Shukaku hatred of Red haired and Uzumaki became absolute when one day the boy appeared within the seal and introduce himself as "Bunpuku" but Master Youko calls him "Chagama" because he really likes Tea. Then dare to ask if Shukaku like Tea since he been hiding in Master Youku Kettle few as long as Bunpuku can remember. Shukaku decided then he really had a bad day from the moment he saw the bloody red hair on the young Clan Head. Shukaku doesn't know how he feels when he learns that to boys Master dies laughing about Bunpuku asking if Shukaku likes tea. He guesses it means it One Uzumaki down and that maybe Bunpuku can be useful if he can learn Shukaku's Juinjutsu and Magnet release he can reclaim his Desert.

Fin.

2ndery Disclaimer : YuYu Hakusho © Yoshihiro Togashi

if anyone can guess at why there a 2nd Disclaimer tell if you thinks its funny


End file.
